Naru's twin sister
by AnimeObsessed335
Summary: After SPR's most horrific case Naru gets a visit from certain family member. How will the visit of Naru's twin sister affect the team? First story never please read xx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one - The attraction. 

Naru was sitting grumpily in his hospital bed reading a Physic phenomenon book. All members of the SPR stood beside the bed talking about the terrifying case they just solved. Including their newest member of the SPR, Yasuhara. Then the door suddenly opened and a young female, probably 16 or 17 stood panting at the doorway.

"Sakura how nice for you to drop by." The narcissist said in his low, velvet voice, not bothering to look up from his book. God knows how he knew it was her. Sakura sneered and said, "That's 3 times you've been in a hospital! How long did you think you could hide this from me?"

Everybody looked up from what they were doing, clearly just noticing Sakura standing at the doorway. They were surprised. She looked like Naru, but she was leaner, graceful, and had gorgeous deep blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. She wore a knee-low violet dress with tiny black shoes and a purple head-band in her glossy black shoulder-length hair. She was as white as Naru and had long silk-like eyelashes. She ran over to Naru and gave him a hug, burying her face in his chest, which Mai and Masako weren't happy at all about.

Naru has a girlfriend? HUH? Masako and Mai thought.

"Well at least you're safe. Mum and Dad won't be happy when they find out you used you're weird physic mind powers to destroy some piece of cursed driftwood." She said in a silky voice, but it was sort of Scottish and filled with relief. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself to you guys. I'm Sakura Shibuya, Naru's twin sister. Nice to meet you all!"

What a relief! It's his sister...She seems sweet, and she smiles like Naru in my dreams... Mai thought.

"I'm sorry if I offend you but are you Scottish?" John asked hesitantly.

"Oh yeah. Our parents split when we were 3 and Mom took me to Scotland and I grew up there. Then they got back together when we were 8 again. I kind of picked up their way of speaking but I'm originally from Japan. Plus we have grandparent's there." She said. "You're Australian right?" She added.

"Yes I am. It's good to hear I'm not the only one that speaks funny." He laughed while she joined in. There was something about John that made butterflies in her stomach. She shook her head to shake it away carried on with getting to know everyone. She gave everybody a hug for a greeting. Nobody seemed to mind, not even Lin! She seemed friendly and fun, unlike Naru her presence made the room glow with happiness. When Sakura met John's nervous and awkward embrace, a jolt of electricity sizzled through them both. This had never happened to either of them. This was a new kind of feeling that they both liked very much. Naru, knowing his very different twin, knew what was going on and left it until he was alone with Sakura.

"I know you like him." He said, not angrily but sort of freaked out. "And I know he likes you too."

"Oh, what's it to you?" Sakura snapped.

"It's weird to think my sister is in love with one of my workers."He said, sort of smugly now.

"I never experienced that fantastic feeling before. Wait, why am I talking about this to you?"

"Because I asked."

"And why did you ask?"

He wanted to say 'Because I'm awesome' but it would be too peachy for him and said "Because I was curious." Instead.

"I need to get back to my apartment. I'll come by tomorrow at daybreak. Bye." She said and kissed him on the cheek. He didn't mind that from his sister.

"Bye."

She went home in no hurry; she wanted to take a slow walk home so she could think about earlier. She thought about how John was so warm and soft. She thought about how she never wanted that moment to end and never let go of how the 19-year-old's perfect embrace made her feel. Meanwhile John was thinking the same about her.

Mai was walking home with Monk and Ayako. John had already gotten back to his apartment early.

"Hey guys, notice how John went sort of red when he touched...oh what's her name again?" Mai asked.

"Sakura." Monk and Ayako said in unison.

"Yeah, Sakura."

"I did notice they both went bright red when they touched." Ayako said.

"I did too." Monk chimed in. Then they said their goodbye's and head into their hotel rooms.

The next day Sakura was the first one (apart from Lin) to get to the hospital to see her brother.

"Hey guys!" She greeted them as she walked gracefully into the room. She wore a black dress today, still with the same purple headband as yesterday.

"Good morning Sakura. You seem excited. Care to share with us?" Naru asked jokingly. She felt so refreshed because she walked through the cherry blossoms.

"Oh, it's nothing. By the way blue suits you bra." She laughed. She was excited to see John again, that's why she was so jumpy.

"Sit down Sakura you're going to jump through the ceiling." Lin said between his chuckles.

"Oh! Sorry I-I-I'll stop now." She stuttered.

"Sakura?" Naru said. He was annoyed at his sister for not telling why she was so jumpy.

"Yes?" She said.

"What's wrong? Tell me. Lin won't speak a word either."

"Oh alright I want to see J..." She was cut off by Mai and Ayako walking into the room."I'll tell you later bro 'Kay?"

He nodded in response.

"Hey! Guys!" She greeted again.

"Hey Sakura." Ayako said.

"Hi Sakura!" Mai greeted back with a pretty smile.

Sakura smiled back, it was as dazzling as a starry night sky. John had just walked into the room and was so star-struck from her gorgeous smile. She noticed him and stopped smiling. She didn't want to give the poor guy a heart attack. But it was too late. He had already fainted and fell on Masako! :O They dragged John off Masako and into the hospital room. Lin tried slapping him awake, but it didn't work :-/ and everybody tried everything to wake him up… nothing worked…

"Should I do something?" Sakura asked.

"I have an idea! Why doesn't somebody do that weird mouth-to-mouth thingy?" Ayako said.

"One-two-three I'm not he!" Everybody but Sakura said.

"Damnitt!" She said then she slumped her shoulders and slid gracefully past everyone to get to John. She inhaled deeply and blew into his mouth. He coughed and spluttered then opened his eyes to Sakura hovering above him.

"What-what happened?" He asked. Then he met her gaze. Sakura's stare was deepening into his eyes. Then someone cleared his throat. They both went deep red.

"Guys, um we're still here…" Monk said, laughing a little.

"I knew that!" Sakura said quickly. "So, John, why did you faint?" She asked.

"I know why!" Mai said loudly.

"Why?" Everybody asked.

"Because he likes Sakura so much that her smile is too much for him!" She said laughing hysterically.

"Aw! John's got the hots for Naru's sister!" Ayako laughed.

"What? That's crazy!" John ranted. Anger was building up inside Sakura. She saved his freaking life! And this is the thanks she gets?

"Enough!" She screeched, grabbing John by the jumper and pinning him against the wall."I saved your ass and this is the thanks I get? The next time you disrespect me like that, I'll throw down so hard you'll hit the core of the earth and start the Apocalypse!" She screamed. She let him go and he knew not to rile her up again so he pushed his objection to the side and sat in the corner for the rest of the day. Once she'd gone down to the café Naru told them what not to do.

"You don't want to push past her breaking point. She always means what she says, she hates being disrespected and she IS strong enough to throw you down as hard as she threatens. She has severe anger-management problems so don't push her too hard."

"Oh my god it's 8:30 I better head." Monk said.

"I should too." Ayako said.

"Me too." Mai and Masako said.

"I should as well." John said.

"I'll go too bro." Sakura spoke from the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

(Sakura/Avril pov)

Sigh. I wish I hadn't promised Oliver I'd be there early again. I really wanted a lie-in, oh well. I pulled out my purple vest top and black three quarter lengths and slipped on my black flats, ran downstairs, grabbed a breakfast waffle, said bye to Skye(my black and white kitten) and Willow(my Alsatian puppy) and ran out the door. I made it to the hospital just before 8:30. Lin-san, Bou-san, Ayako, Mai and Father Brown were already there, sitting beside a sleeping Oliver.

"Sup guys. How longs Noll been 'sleep?" I said in a casual tone. I had to call him Noll around them because they didn't know he was Oliver Davis. I don't understand why he didn't tell them in the first place.

"He's been asleep since we got here. You should wake him up. He'll get angry if we do it." Mai said.

"Sure. You should see me wake sleeping dopey over there. His face is priceless." I said laughing. I walked over to lazy idiot and held his nose. He coughed and waved his arms around trying to hit me, screwing up his face like a baby about to cry. Everybody behind me was laughing their heads off. I laughed my stupid girly laugh which everybody seemed to laugh at harder at.

"AVRIL!" He screeched. I stopped in my tracks. Nobody called me that except my friends in Scotland, my parents and Oliver occasionally.

"Avril?" Everybody questioned. I was pissed off at Oliver now.

"Oliver!" I whispered harshly.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" He screamed. He sat up and shot me a harsh look, so I grabbed him by the hair, shaking him about saying "Well don't call me Avril then, stupid!"

(John's pov)

Avril. I didn't see that one coming. It suits her. Anyway Kazuya and Sakura-san/Avril were arguing over who shouldn't call who. The insults kept bouncing back and forth until Sakura-san had had enough. Ayako and Bou-san clearly loved the sight of a brother and sister fight. Plus the fact that Sakura-san was mauling Kazuya.

"Tea-addicted workaholic daddy's boy!" She screeched.

"Superstitious idiotic little squib!" He screeched back.

"Okay!" She screeched at him. "Noll you know MUCH better than to argue with me. You're the freaking mature one! Or SUPPOSED TO BE! Just because your ten minutes older than me doesn't give you the right to call me by my proper name!"

"At least I'm not I love with Father Brown!" He screamed even louder at her. Huh? Everybody made the same confused noise as I did. She had gone even redder than she already was. So she liked me? That was something I never expected to hear. I had gone bright red as well and Mai-chan was the one to point it out.

"John you okay?" She said.

"I'm fine…" I lied.

She grabbed him by the ears and hair, shaking him about and screeched, "NO I DON'T! AT LEAST I DON'T FANCY MAI!" Then she let him go stuck her nose in the air and marched over the little tea-making kitchen. Mai went bright red as well.

"Mai. Tea." Kazuya said.

"No it's okay Mai. I'll do it. Don't worry. You'll still get paid for it." Sakura-san said. "Anybody else?"

"No thanks." We all said. She started making the tea. A wondered over next to her, gesturing my hand out, offering my help.

"Sure. Thanks." She said. I nodded my head. "And I'm sorry about yesterday…"

"It's okay. I forgive you…" I said. I was in a daze until I saw her put salt in instead of sugar.

"What are you up to?" I whispered in her ear.

"He needs to be taught a lesson." She whispered back. Her breath was warm and smelled of mints. She winked at me and walked over to her brother. He took one sip of it and spat it back in the cup. She smirked. Kazuya opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off by saying, "I'm going to the shop. Wanna come with me Father Brown?"

I nodded. We walked down in silence. She had her hands behind her back, her dress swaying as she walked. Once we got down to the shop, she started buying chocolate and crisps and other junk.

"Want anything?" She asked smiling. "Choose what you want I'll pay."

"Okay. Thanks." I said. I chose a chocolate bar. I noticed she was over at the fruit, looking around for something. I walked over to her.

"What you looking for?" I asked, peering over her shoulder. Her hair smelled of jasmine and elderflower shampoo.

"Peaches. They have to be fresh." She said simply. She was humming something catchy. I wasn't sure what it was but her voice was so angelic. She squinted her eyes, and then relaxed them.

"Father Brown? Are you busy tonight?" She asked in a small voice.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"I was wondering…if you wanted to join me for dinner at my place." She squeezed her eyes shut but opened one ever so slightly to look at me. Her hands were scrunched into fists and her cheeks flamed red.

"Did you just ask me out?" I asked, surprised. I had never been asked out before.

"Yes! No!" She said quickly. She relaxed her eyes. "Yes…" She said softer. She looked down at her hands.

"Sure. Why not? But don't tell your brother. He'll kill me…Please don't tell him Sakura-san." I said a little too quickly. Her face lit up like a child watching their parents come over with ice-cream. She wrapped her arms tightly around me. This was awkward.

"Please. Call me Winter." She said, smiling up at me.

"Only if you call me John." I said back and we both laughed.

"So I'll see you at my house about 9:30?" She asked. I nodded and she squealed.

(Naru's pov)

"So, Naru why did you call Sakura-san 'Winter' earlier?" Mai asked.

"It's her original name." I said. God! She was so nosy sometimes. And when she heard that I was okay she just overreacted too much. Although I had to admit she was hilarious at points and she was incredibly cute when she smiled. She just was looking out for me. Sigh. If only I had the courage to ask her on a date. Shut up Oliver! What are you thinking? She's your assistant. She thinks you're a tea-gobbling, self-centered, narcissistic jerk-face! It took me a couple of seconds to realize I just smacked myself in the forehead.

"Why did you do that?" Lin asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Since when did I shrug? What is wrong with me today? Just then John and Winter walked in with a bag. Winter threw a chocolate bar and a packet of crisps at everybody including me and Lin-san. We all said thanks to them as they sat down. The day flew by fast. By the time 7:30 came, everybody but Lin-san was gone.

(Sakura/Winter pov)

I was rushing around the kitchen like a whirlwind, setting the table, cooking the food, getting the drinks. And I still needed to get changed! Skye was meowing at my feet so I got out her kitten milk and poured it into her bowl to keep her quiet. While Skye licked away at her milk I set the meal out on the table and ran upstairs to get changed, where I was greeted by Willow.

"Come on girl. Help me choose something to wear!" I said to Willow, who started barking at the sound of my voice. I chose a red vest top and a navy blue skirt, trying not to look too dressy and ran downstairs to get the door (Willow had been tugging at the clothes in the wardrobe). Willow followed behind, wagging her tail. I opened the door a crack to see John standing at the doorway with a bunch of flowers behind his back.

"Hey! Come in!" I greeted. Willow started barking at John, clearly excited with him being here. "Hush Willow!" I scolded her.

"Hi. Willow? What a pretty name." He said bending down to clap her. She licked his face and padded off to her basket next to the couch, clearly happy with her new friend. "Um, these are for you." He said going bright red, holding a bouquet of pretty lilies in front of me. He handed them to me so I kissed him lightly on the cheek making him go even redder. I waved my hand signaling him to come into the dining room.

"What a pretty house you have Winter!" He said, gasping.

"Thanks!" I said smiling. Willow and Skye were fast asleep so John and I had privacy.

(John)

I loved the way she had decorated her home. It almost felt like home.

She disappeared with our plates after we had finished, humming the same tune as earlier. She reappeared just minutes later with two blue bowls with homemade peach delight in them. She seemed to finish hers before I was finished mine. Once I was done she took our bowls through and started washing up. I wondered over to her.

"Let me dry them." I said grabbing a tea-towel. She started to protest but I put one finger on her soft lips to stop her, which she smiled at. I took my finger off her lips. She grabbed a bunch of bubbles from the sink and blew them in my face so quick I couldn't stop her. I smiled and blew some back at her which she laughed at. Her laugh was so cute. I'd never felt happier in my life. After the bubble fight I had to go. But it was dark and taxis weren't on this time.

"You could stay here. I have a double bed and guest rooms." Winter said. So that's what we decided to do. We were sitting watching a movie on the couch when she had fallen asleep on my lap. So I had lifted her to her room, took her shoes and socks off, then I had to call Mai to get her in her jammies, since I was a guy and a priest and Mai was a girl and a friend of Avril's. After Mai had gone I took my jumper, shoes and socks off and climbed in beside her.

When morning came Winter was still sleeping, but she was facing me instead of the wall. Her eyes fluttered open to see me looking at her.

"Hey John. You stayed." She said. I nodded. "I'm in my jammies?" She said confused. Her eyes trailed to me then back to her jammies, then back to me. She gasped, blushed and sat up pulling the sheets to cover her nose and mouth. She looked at me and said, "You-did you change my clothes?"

"No, I called in Mai to do that."

"Did anything else happen?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Did we um DO anything?" She asked.

"Oh. Oh no. Don't worry you fine." I said assuring her. She let out a sigh of relief, stretched, then got out of bed.

"How does breakfast sound?" She said. I nodded and got out of bed.

(Sakura/Winter pov)

I was on total panic mode when I thought me and John did something. I went downstairs to fix us something to eat. I had about 5 eggs, 3 rashes of bacon, 4 pancakes, a carton of orange juice and Golden Nuggets left in the breakfast category. So I had a bowl of Golden Nuggets and I made John eggs and bacon.

"Thanks that was good." He said when he was done.

"Good enough for a kiss on the cheek?" I said patting my cheek with my fingertip.

"Oh okay." He said leaning over the table and planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Okay, I need to get changed. You do too. I have some guy clothes in the second guest room's drawers. I keep the stocked just in case I have a date staying over." I said, poking his chest. I ran upstairs with John following behind. "John?" I called from my room.

"Yeah?"

"There's a festival tonight! Do you think we should invite the others to come with us? You're going no objections! And plus Noll's getting out of hospital today!"

"Sure why not!"

"You have to wear a guy male ukata though!"

"Cool!" He said. I called up everybody and they all seemed eager to come.

_Later that day…_

"There you go!" Mai said slapping my butt after tying the back of my purple kimono with pink flowers on it. Mai had a light blue snowflake printed kimono, Ayako had a red rose printed kimono, Madako had a dark blue lily printed kimono and Masako had baby pink butterfly printed kimono. Then Ayako pulled me on the bed and put my hair up in a purposely messy bun. I brushed my usual messy fringe into a perfectly curved side-fringe.

"Whoa! Your really pretty Sakura-san!" Mai gasped. I blushed.

"No I'm not! You guys are much prettier!" I said. "Anyway we better head downstairs for a snack before we go. I know you guys will be hungry before we get there it's quite a long journey!"

"Alright!" Mai screamed jumping in the air. She loved snacking in my house. Usually because I had loads of sweets and things stocked away. I giggled at her childish snack-time enthusiasm. The guys arrived just in time for my Mai, Masako, Madako and Ayako munching away at their share of crisps and chocolate and other high fatted sugar filled rubbish. I settled with a nectarine and strawberry water. The guys blushed when the saw us in our kimono's. But John went the most red.

"Want anything guys?" I asked politely. They all nodded.

"Oh I forgot my lily hairpins!" I said running up the stairs, where I was followed by John.

"Here let me get that for you." He said pushing the hairpins gently into my hair. I turned around and gave him a smile. I leaned in for a kiss. I pressed my lips softly against his and he pulled me closer. Then we were interrupted by giggling and deep chuckles from the doorway. We went bright red and moved away from each other, still staying fairly close. Monk started laughing so hard he was crying.

"Ah so you two have been dating then. And by the looks of it John you like her too much for your own good. Try to keep control 'kay? Naru wouldn't appreciate being an uncle so young!" Ayako said smugly.

"We better g-go now…" John said quietly, keeping his head down because he didn't want to meet my brother's deadly glare. We all got in Lin-san's mini-van and drove away to the festival in silence. I kept my face away from everybody. I didn't want to be teased or anything. Noll kept sneaking glares at John. The ones that say, "Go any further and I'll kill you." I got so sick of it I just exploded.

"Stop it Noll! Stop making John feel intimidated! Stop acting all tough!" I said a little too loudly."Oh I'm so tough and emo! Be afraid and scared of me! Don't talk to me randomly and don't touch my sister because I'm a tea addict!" I said in a poor deep impression of his voice. Everybody started laughing at my silly impersonation. I smiled at John who was laughing as well.

"Oh is that so? Well then tell us all how GOTHIC you are?" He said in a smug tone. He wasn't good at it.

"Oh Mai! Come elope with me under the full moon and we'll love each other forever even though it's our first date!" I said in a deep stupid romantic voice.

"G'day mates! I'm John and I'm a priest even though I've kissed Sakura like 1000 times!" Masako said in an Australian accent. Everybody laughed at that one and John seemed to think she did a pretty good job.

"I'm Masako and I wear kimonos and like to see little children ghosts!" Mai said. All through the journey we did stupid impressions of each other.

(John's pov)

Watching Winter running up to the prawn crackers stall like a child was hilarious. She bought a big bag of them and munched happily on them. She came over to us and we stared at her like she was mad.

"What?" She said with her mouth full. "Got to make the most of it!"

After that she won three turtles and a goldfish in the scooping competition, she bought everybody sparklers and she wanted me to escort her like a gentleman. She had said now that everybody knew we were a couple we shouldn't need to hide it now. I had rolled my eyes at that one. Three-quarters into the festival the girls were completely exhausted so we had to leave early. They dropped us off first at my house.

"Can I go freshen up please?" She asked when we got in. I nodded.

(Sakura/Winter pov)

I walked into the bathroom with my bag and pulled out my iPod and speakers. I put on my music and climbed into the shower after getting my kimono off. After washing my hair I dried myself and hair and put on my pajama top and shorts and padded through to sit on the bed with John. I laid my head on his shoulder and let out a sigh.

"What's the matter?" He asked running his fingers through my hair.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." I mumbled.

"We better get to bed then! It's 12 o'clock now." He said looking at the alarm clock on his bedside table. I yawned and climbed into the blue bed. He climbed in beside me. We closed our eyes and drifted off into dreamland.


End file.
